Automobile vehicles which provide driving assistance are generally constructed with vision systems. For advanced driving assistance, vision systems can be installed in the passenger compartment. For example, a camera can be arranged behind the windscreen in order to make the road visible. Typically, the camera is mounted on a support or bracket, which is then fixed to the windscreen. The driving assistance requires a robust construction of the camera mounting system to be secure and ensure safety of the passengers, especially in case of crash. However, the camera mounting system shall not be a permanent fixation in order to allow the removal of the camera, for example for maintenance. In the past, clipping systems (namely snap fit systems) have been used, but they wear out rapidly, especially after multiple use. Damaging of such mounting system may also require the exchange of the windscreen, which is expensive.
WO 2013/009368 A1 discloses a retention system, on a mounting structure, for a generally cylindrical component, the retention system comprising: a generally U-shaped metal spring clip comprising a base and a pair of symmetric resilient retainer arms extending from the base and defining an inlet passage; and a member holding the U-shaped spring clip. The retainer arms have a substantially arcuate shape (hourglass-shaped profile), so that each retainer arm contacts the component over a substantial peripheral region, which allows securing the component between the retainer arms. This system may have some interest since the spring clip is metallic and may prove more robust against high temperature and humidity over time. However, the retention force of the bracket is linked with the design of both the spring clip and the junction of the spring clip with its holding member, which is complex. Furthermore, to avoid vibration, a precise match of shapes is required between the arcuate retainer arms and the cylindrical component.